Tu m'as brisé
by LillyHiip.x3
Summary: -Avec qui sortais-je ? Avec toi ou avec A ? ***** -Tu voulais me faire m'écrouler ? Félicitation, tu m'as brisé… **** EZRIA


**Tu m'as brisé**

Elle marchait rapidement, ses pas résonnant contre l'asphalte.

** _Je ne suis toujours pas en sureté ici_ **

Elle ferma les yeux de toutes ses forces l'espace d'une seconde et regarda droit devant elle, ne mettant que d'avantage de rage dans ses pas.

** _J'ai besoin de votre aide_ **

Elle revit le visage peiné de son amie, d'une de ses quatre meilleures amies, ses yeux noyés de larmes et son cœur se déchira.

** _Je suis en danger_ **

Allison… C'est ainsi qu'elle s'appelait, elle était censée être morte mais elle était belle et bien vivante.

** _J'ai dus faire croire que j'étais morte…_ **

Elle s'arrêta devant la porte d'entrée d'un immeuble.

** _Ils veulent ma mort…_ **

Elle tapa rageusement le mot de passe et entendit la porte se déverrouiller.

** _J'ai commencé à recevoir des lettres de menaces signés A et j'ai eu tellement peur… Un jour Ian a essayé de me tuer et il a vraiment crus que j'étais morte. Mais il n'était qu'un pantin _**

Elle poussa la porte violemment qui s'écrasa contre le mur.

** _Je ne sais pas qui est l'investigateur ni pourquoi mais il a carrément une équipe. J'ai sus qu'il était après vous alors j'ai commencé à surveiller et j'ai appris qui d'autres faisaient partie de tout ça_ **

Elle monta les escaliers.

** _Sa a commencé avec Mona, puis Toby et…_ **

Elle frappa à une porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit.

** _Ezra_ **

« _**-Salut mon cœur, tu n'étais pas censé venir avant ce soir, tu veux entrer ?**_ »

Elle planta son regard furieux dans le siens et il recula d'un pas.

« -_**Aria ?**_ S'étonna-t-il.

_**-J'entrerais avec plaisir.**_ Dit-elle, cassante. »

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de se pousser, elle appuya sa main sur son torse, le dégageant violemment de son passage et entra dans l'appartement. Elle l'entendit ferma la porte et fit volteface pour braquer son regard dans le siens, elle découvrit un regard rempli d'incompréhension.

« _**-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**_ S'enquit-il.

_**-Tu te rappelle le jour où je t'ai dit que tu étais le seul mec qui ne m'avait jamais mentis ? **_

_**-Ouai… Tu m'inquiète, qu'est-ce qui a ?**_

_**-Il s'avère que c'était faux.**_ Trancha-t-elle. _**Tu n'es qu'un putain de menteur depuis le début.**_

_**-De quoi tu…**_

_**-Je t'ai crus, tu sais ? **_Le coupa-t-elle. _**J'ai crus en chacun d'entre eux et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que j'étais folle amoureuse de toi. Je SUIS folle amoureuse de toi et aujourd'hui ça me met dans un état de colère que tu ne peux même pas imaginer ! **_

_**-Ok, si tu me disais ce que tu me reproche exactement, j'ai peur d'avoir loupé quelque chose.**_

_**-J'ai absorbé chacun de tes mensonges. **_Continua-t-elle sans prendre en compte ce qu'il disait. _**Je t'ai donné tout l'amour que je pouvais te donnée, je t'ai aimé de façon inconsidéré, n'était-ce pas suffisant ?**_

_**-Bien sûr que si et je t'aime aussi…**_

_**-Oh je t'en prie juste ferme-là !**_ S'emporta-t-elle. _**J'ai tout fait pour être une parfaite petite amie, pour que tu ne perdes pas ton job, pour rendre les choses plus simple entre nous, pour que ça fonctionne ! J'ai tout fait pour toi… J'ai mentis à mes parents pour toi, j'ai bafouée les lois pour toi et toi… Toi tu oses me trahir !**_

_**-Aria ! **_S'écria-t-il pour attirer son attention, les larmes aux yeux. _**Dis-moi au moins ce que j'ai fait pour prendre autant de choses en pleine face !**_

_**-A toi de me le dire.**_ Dit-elle doucement.

_**-Je ne comprends pas.**_

_**-Je veux que tu me le dises en face, que tu me regardes droit dans les yeux et que tu me dises de quelle façon tu m'as trahi.**_ Dit-elle, avançant en sa direction pour s'arrêter non loin de lui.

_**-Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles.**_

_**-Je veux l'entendre de toi.**_

_**-JE NE SAIS PAS DE QUOI TU PARLES !**_ S'écria-t-il.

_**-NE TE FOU PAS DE MA GUEULE !**_ Hurla-t-elle. »

Un silence s'installa, il la dévisageait avec incompréhension, alors elle céda.

« _**-Avec qui sortais-je ? **_Demanda-t-elle, il arqua un sourcil interrogateur. _**Avec toi ou avec A ? **_»

Elle le vit se raidir, ses muscles et sa mâchoire se contracter.

« _**-Répond.**_ Souffla-t-elle les yeux baignés de larmes.

_**-Tu ne comprends pas.**_

_**-Non, effectivement. Je croyais qu'on était amoureux l'un de l'autre. Que TU m'aimais. C'est ce que tu as dis pendant toutes ces années, non ?**_

_**-Oui, et c'est vrai.**_

_**-Vraiment ? Alors excuses-moi mais j'ai du mal à comprendre comment tu as pu me faire ça, A MOII !**_ »

Son regard la fuyait, il reculait, elle avançait.

« _**-REPONDS !**_ »

Elle fit voler son lampadaire qui s'écrasa au sol avec fracas.

« _**-Calme-toi s'il te plais…**_ Souffla-t-il, une larme roulant sur sa joue.

_**-C'est pour ton lampadaire que tu pleur ? Parce que j'ai du mal à croire que ce soit pour moi.**_

_**-Je t'aime, Aria.**_ Assura-t-il en approchant. »

Elle le gifla de toutes ses forces en hurlant :

« _**-ARRETE DE MENTIR ! Pourquoi ne me dis-tu pas simplement la vérité maintenant que tu es découvert, hein ?**_

_**-Je ne voulais pas.**_

_**-Tu ne voulais pas quoi ? M'effrayer ? Me traumatiser ? Me prendre pour une conne ?**_

_**-Je… Je ne sais pas quoi dire.**_

_**-Tout ce que je veux c'est la vérité, et tu n'es visiblement pas capable de me la donner. **_

_**-Si je pouvais je te dirais tout…**_

_**-Mais tu ne peux pas ?**_

_**-Non…**_

_**-Au risque que tu me frappes de nouveaux… Je suis amoureux de toi, Aria.**_

_**-Je t'ai donnée ma première fois.**_ Dit-elle comme si elle venait de le réaliser, les yeux perdus dans le vague.

_**-Je sais…**_

_**-J'ai couché avec toi…**_

_**-Oui…**_

_**-Tu as couché avec moi alors que je n'étais qu'une mission ?**_ Hurla-t-elle.

_**-Je n'étais pas censé tomber amoureux de toi, mais c'est arrivé.**_

_**-Tu me dégoûte… Rien que d'imaginer que tu as posé tes mains sur moi me rend malade.**_

_**-Ne dis pas ça.**_

_**-Tu voulais me faire m'écrouler ?**_ Demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante. _**Félicitation, tu m'as brisé…**_ »

Il amorça un pas en sa direction mais elle le contourna pour quitter son appartement en claquant la porte de toutes ses forces.


End file.
